Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 9 - Casey Meets Barker On A Trip To Cyberland and Starts Finding The Six Modified Pigs On The Cursed Island?
Here is part nine of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * (Tillie peers inside the cave and walks into the carriages to look around and sees nothing for the moment until Barker shuts the door behind her and locks it on the last coach tight and leaves Tillie locked up. Tillie gasps as Barker laughs when he gets onto the footplate of Flying Scotsman and gives a toot on the whistle. The wicked Pharmacist opens the regulator slowly, causing Flying Scotsman's wheels to spin, and forcing 4472 to leave the station. Just as Casey arrives and grabs the last silver spade, he finds a passing train moving and sees Flying Scotsman leaving with Tillie aboard) * Casey Jr: Oh no! (runs in pursuit, but fails when Flying Scotsman speeds off and departs. Casey finds a pump trolley, that was used by the workmen of each railroad, who repaired all the railroads, and made sure everything was alright for the passenger trains. Casey climbs aboard) Hey, may I please use this pump trolley? I've got to rescue the King's kidnapped daughter. * Toyland Express: Oh no! That's terrible! And of course, you may use our pump trolley. If I were you, my advice would be for you to hold on tight. * Casey Jr: Okay. (pumps the trolley after the Flying Scotsman train) Don't worry, Princess. I'm on my way. (Flying Scotsman lets out a blast from his whistle, causing smoke and steam to billow against Casey, who gets out of the way, until No. 4472 arrives and lets off Tillie and several passengers. As Casey slowly advances, when off his pump trolley, he sees Barker laughing evilly) * Barker: I reckon you're a bit late for your hero's medal, Agent Casey. Do you not realize you are standing right at the heart of my groga production plant? This is where I cook up my potion with all odds and ends. And the hyper reactivate gas from the contanimated piggies. Not long now before I give all living human beings on this planet a little transformation! (cackles evilly) * Casey Jr: What?! * Barker: Oh, nothing, Casey. Absolutely nothing. Not any thing at all. Now run along back to your adventure, little boy. There's nothing like running around in circles at your age! * Casey Jr: Fine, I will. (walks into the Cyberland workshop) * Barker: Okay, you blokes. Hop to it. (cracks his whip on his minions, who obey) Come on, come on! Shut those doors and lock them tight. Now get below to get those crates ready. (snickers evilly) As soon as those engines have their fun, they'll soon make a fool of themselves. (laughs evilly) * (Casey steps on a pipe and heads over across to grab a silver spade and runs across to grab a modified piggy bank. He hurries back to where he was and races along a pathway when almost getting squashed by boulders and takes an elevator upward to grab another modified piggy bank. As Casey heads round a corner, he spots Diesel 10, who charges toward him, and gets squashed when Casey rushes past him. The little engine heads into a room to avoid a spinning sharp thing to grab a silver spade and climbs up to get another modified piggy bank and hops down past a pool hall and into a disgusting room of junk. Casey heads across the poisoned water and grabs another modified pig and another silver spade and is back where he was. He looks in the window and sees Tillie playing a game of pool and darts with some other engines while eating and drinking some food and drinks. He disguses himself as a train gangster) * Tillie: Okay, so, the white ball has to hit any of the balls on this table? * Thomas: Yes, how many times will you keep asking me that? * Tillie: I don't know, I'm just a Princess. Now, I guess I'll go ahead to-- um-- What is it you call it?! * Thomas: Break. * Tillie: Break? Right. Break! (leans over the pool table and hits all ten balls into the holes) Oh my gosh! Beginner's luck, huh?! (Skarloey, Luke, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Bill, Ben, James, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Toby, Emily, Percy, Edward, Oliver, Salty, Henry, and Millie, who are drinking and sluppering coke, eating fish and chips, and playing darts, all gasp in alarm and flee from Casey, who enters the room in his gangster clothing) * Casey Jr: Look at yourself, Princess. You don't ever expect to help me out, don't you?! (after a silver spade pops out of the table, Casey grabs it and another, while Tillie sighs with a tear in her eye) * Tillie: Oh, well, Casey. I'm only a princess, you know? (eats some pizza and slurps some diet coke) * Casey Jr: A princess?! Then who's a clumsy agent?! Just me? Okay, Princess. That settles it! (eats some Chicken Nuggets and Chips and slurps some coke and pushes the fridge aside) * Tillie: But, Agent... * Casey Jr: Go ahead and make of yourself. If you've buttered your bread, then I'll sleep in it! (The engines come out from hiding in their places. Suddenly, Thomas sprouts out cat ears. Tillie gasps in fear. Luke and Skarloey push away their food and drinks they were eating and even their cigars they were smoking) * Thomas: What's happening to me? (his nose turns black. Ferdinand's mouth falls to the ground) No, got to... fight it. * Bash and Dash: Oh no! * Thomas: Can't lose... (Tillie gasps as the locomotive's mouth falls to the ground) control. Will storm...? Body weak. * Bill: Yikes! (he and Ben scream as Thomas finally transforms into a black cat and leaves evilly. James and Duck gulp in fear. Luke and Skarloey yell) * Skarloey: Oh, it's coming! (the engines all flee in fright. As Casey, meanwhile, puffs his way up to the top, he finds that the next modified pig is upside down, and hops over to the popcorn machine to become Super Pufferty. Pufferty breaks the bars and walks through the mirror after changing back to Casey. Casey hops down to grab the next modified pig and climbs back up. When Casey thunders over to the top to grab the next silver spade, he hears the other engines turning into animals, and getting grabbed and put into crates by Barker, even Thomas as a cat. Casey pulls a switch and goes up the left track and continues to climb upward to get the next silver spade until he goes through the mirror and climbs up to grab a red spade to regain full health and takes another silver spade. After the engines have gone, Tillie, who then comes out from hiding in a wardrobe, looks into the mirror, and having realized that Barker was gone, she gasps when he sees her reflection. She laughs when she finds that her ears are funny because she thinks they are a pair of cocker spaniel ears, like Lady's from Lady and the Tramp) * Tillie: My goodness! Isn't this funny? Don't my ears like really beautiful?! (gasps) Oh no! These must be dog ears! And now, I've got a tail too? (grabs a fox's tail) I guess this is not a good place to be after all. (rushes off to find and tell Casey, who having rushed through the guards, what happened to the engines and even herself, when she escapes through the fridge room) * Casey Jr: (grabs the next silver spade, escapes Barker's minions, and sprouts out bear ears and a fox's tail) Uh-oh! Looks like I've got bear ears and a fox's tail. The island is cursed. I knew it! (jumps through a hole through a slide with Tillie following him) Tillie, are you okay? (grabs Tillie's hand and races with her up the stairs and pushes a button to make another button arrive) * Tillie: Casey, help me! The engines are captured! (the water rises below Casey and Tillie, who start to climb up) * Casey Jr: Yes, Tillie, I know. The engines are all animals. Oh! So are we! We've got to get out of here, quick! Before we get any worse. (the two engines run up to the top to grab a silver spade and push a button to climb up away from the poisoned water. An evil circus clone of Casey Jr appears and finds the last modified pig and grabs it and chuckles evilly and vanishes) * Evil Casey Jr: Perfect! Just what I needed! For my kingdom! (chuckles evilly) * Tillie: Congratulations Agent Casey, you're almost there. It is now necessary that you find the magicial evil Casey Jr and defeat him last. We need you to go to my father, he'll help you. * Casey Jr: So let's jump. (Casey and Tillie jump off the cliff and dive into the sea and swim back toward the mainland in their swimsuits. They climb back out to Tillie's father, who dries them off) * Toyland Express: Oh, Casey what a pity! You'd almost had them. The last pig is in the lair of the Evil Casey Jr. This is a very toxic location. I hope you've got enough silver spades, old pal. * Casey Jr: Yes, I do. Category:Daniel Pineda